1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing unit, and particularly to a one-button-triggered image processing unit capable of automatically processing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a typically flat-form scanner and a typically digital camera. Such a typical image inputting device, e.g. a scanner and a digital camera, is manually operated in some elementary image processes. For example, to scan and take multiple pictures and process the associated follow-up of the pictures, such as before showing the picture on a PC, straightening the pictures is needed. This wastes time and money if done manually. Additionally, it cannot keep up with the requirements of speed and efficiency needed in the current environment.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a one-button-triggered image processing unit, which can have an automatic image processing function by using a one-button trigger.
The invention is a one-button-triggered image processing unit providing an automatic image processing function by using a one-button trigger. This one-button-triggered image processing unit comprises a button for inputting a trigger signal so as to start on the operation of the unit; a prescan module for prescanning a target at a first resolution, which is lower and proportional to a second resolution that is assigned by a user, after the operation of the unit is started, thereby obtaining a first image area; a target image calculation module for calculating the first image area; a target image marking module for marking out the target image contour in the first image; a scan module for scanning the target at the second resolution assigned by a user, thereby obtaining a second image area in proportion to the first image area and finding out the target image contour in the second image area according to the proportional relation between two image areas; a target image processing module for filtering impurities and straightening on the target image of the second image area; and a crop module for abstracting the target image by the marked contour in the second image and trimming the edge of the abstracted target image to get a target the same size as the scanned target.
The invention also provides another one-button-triggered image processing unit incorporated into an image inputting device, such as a scanner or a digital camera. only the triggering button positioned on the surface of the image inputting device is different from that of the former embodiment. The method for performing is identified as the former embodiment.
The one-button-triggered image processing unit can automatically perform image processing and also has fast and convenient features. Also, the processed image data is stored in an external storage, so the processed image data can be provided to a remote user for further application, for example, making a homepage, displaying in the public, thereby increasing the application efficiency in addition to sane time.